Senpai Will Be Mine
by PendulumCharms
Summary: He doesn't have a choice. ...but do I? Rated T for violence.
1. Stabbing

**Hi everyone! I haven't been writing lately, sorry!**

 **My first YanSim fanfic! Get ready for Ayane! xD haha no, she's Ayano here.**

 **Yandere Simulator belongs to Devpai.**

My name is Ayano Aishi.

I'm a third year student at Akademi High School.

And I love my Senpai.

He's perfect… he makes my heart race and my face redden; he makes me feel a wonderful feeling… love! I love him! I'd do anything for him, to see his beautiful, dark hair, his dreamy, cloud-colored eyes… anything!

My life was perfect, until I met… her.

Osana Najimi. Senpai's—guess!—osananajimi. His childhood friend.

She was a typical tsundere; all cutesy, but an ass of epic proportions when it came to talking to Senpai. She didn't appreciate him like I did. She just liked him as a friend. I liked him as my world.

I raise my head from my Senpai Shrine when I heard my phone buzzing. My tongue still sticking out from licking Senpai's half-finished apple, I climb over my bed and pluck my dark-cased phone from the edge of my pillow. An anonymous number has sent me a text; I swipe my phone open and look at the text after admiring my Senpai wallpaper.

 **Hey.**

 **I saw you stalking an upperclassman today.**

* * *

 **Do you have a problem with that?**

Does this anonymous person _dare_ question my love for Senpai?!

* * *

 **No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with.**

 **Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him.**

 **She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.**

* * *

I can acutely feel myself fuming, even though I had suspected the worst about the ginger tsundere.

 **The one where you confess to your crush beneath it, they will accept?**

* * *

 **Correct. She plans to confess to him next Friday.**

* * *

 **Why are you telling me this?**

* * *

 **I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan.**

 **I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves.**

* * *

 **Who are you?**

* * *

 **I'm the person nicknamed "Info-chan" at school.**

Info-chan!

* * *

 **You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys.**

* * *

 **If you need a favor, just text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can.**

 **If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just sent me a photograph of their face, and i'll give you anything I know about them.**

* * *

 **You're disgusting.**

* * *

 **You're a s** **talker.**

 **If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me.**

 **You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-chan. I hope you make her suffer.**

* * *

I put down my phone. This Info-chan person was probably using me, but hey, she was offering me help. And at a time like this, I very much needed it. But Info-chan has implied that I had to harm Osana in some way… even kill her.

I glance at my clock as I start for the door. Time for school.

I'd contemplate Info-chan's offer on my way there.

* * *

I walk down the pavement towards school, running my hands through my hair nervously. I'd do anything for Senpai, but was killing the right option?

Suddenly, I see Osana not far ahead, her fat pigtails bouncing as she skips leisurely in front of me from an alley that branches off from the right. As I watch her petite little body dart ahead of me, I realize that killing is the **_only_** option.

I stifle a sigh and reach into the pockets on my skirt. In my right pocket is my phone, and in the left, I feel two asymmetrical handles brushing my nails and a clean, cold blade against my fingertips.

Scissors.

I pull them out, fitting my fingers into the holes and holding the scissors open, around the ginger speck of Osana far ahead. I close them suddenly, causing a sharp, metal sound, and imagine that orangey spot ahead burst into blood. I can't help but smile slyly as I put my scissors back into my pocket.

Poor, poor Osana.

* * *

Miss Fuka ended up being my teacher. She's a stricter one, but I don't mind. I'll just doodle pictures of Senpai throughout class.

There was a little time before classes started. After changing into my indoor shoes at my locker—which was nowhere near Senpai's, shame!—I slink over and lean against the far wall, casually eavesdropping on the gossip group gathered in front of the stairs.

There's nothing interesting floating around today; just the casual "how are you's" and "how was summer's."

Until Koka Kola—um, no, Kokona—brings up crushes.

"Hee, I don't really know," Yui admits, her side ponytail falling into her eyes as she hunches down slightly. "They're all equally cute."

"You gotta give it to Senpai," Kokona argues with the redhead. "He's hot!"

I bite my lip and draw out my scissors, shimmering silver in the light. I'm about to murder Kokona right there on the spot before I realize how foolish that would be. Hell, there's a classroom not two feet away, and I bet on Senpai that one of these girls is a tattletale; a teacher's pet.

Mei's face turns red as a rose. A blood-covered rose. "I have a crush on…"

"Oooh," Yuna exaggerated, tilting her head to the side and dilating her pupils. "First time a guy's captured your little heart."

Mei slaps Yuna hard across the face, blushing so hard, I swear that the blood I draw from her will only be half as red. "I'm not telling."

So Mustard Head had to go and ruin everything! Mei could have had a crush on Senpai! I'd have to eliminate her!

But I now know that Kokona, as well as Osana, have feelings for Senpai. MY Senpai. MINE.

Before I kill them, however, I want to try killing a few 'test subjects' first. So I get accustomed to jabbing at someone's neck as quickly and cleanly as possible; and so I have practice cleaning up murders and hiding evidence.

I tap my chin with my scissors. Who should go first?

I settle on Yui Rio, the girl with the blood-colored hair. She seemed wimpy enough to die instantly, and didn't seem like the tattletale type. She'd rather flee, I assume.

I walk up to the group as I slide my scissors away and gently tap Yui on the shoulder. She spins to look at me, her blood-red eyes wide.

"Ayano, is it?" she inquires.

"I go by Yan-chan." I reply. "Come on, I want to show you something cool!" I tug her arm and point to the door, my heart racing. What if I failed to kill her and she tattled on me? What if someone saw?

But that's why she was the test subject, right?

"Ooh, can I come too?" Mei asks, bouncing excitedly. I nod impulsively and the two oblivious girls follow me down the pathway and in front of the incinerator.

My head rushes with thoughts. What if I failed to kill them? What if one fled before I could kill her? The gates were less than a meter away. But hey, I came all this way, I had to try.

"I don't see anything." Yui reports, puzzled as she looks around, Mei looking over her shoulder. "Just the cherry trees and the incinerator."

I twist my torso away from the girls and slip my hands into the asymmetrical holes of the handles of the scissors in my pocket and draw them out silently. They gleam white in the sunlight.

"Hey, Yan-chan, what's that in your—AUGH!" I slap my right hand over Yui's mouth, grasping the skin on her cheeks beneath my fingers, and shove her head to the side. I can see her jugular, outlined against her stretched, pale skin, clearly, and with one quick motion I stab the scissors into her neck.

The blood-haired girl goes limp, her eyes small with fear and her mouth parted into a perpetual scream as I pull the now red scissor blade out of her neck and watch as she collapses on the floor, blood gushing out of her neck and pooling around my shoes. There's odd satisfaction in seeing her corpse on he ground at my feet, and the dark red on the silver blade of my scissors. Something pleasurable… something… addictive.

Mei has her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screeches, bolting for the door. Energy pulsing through my veins, I reach out with my right hand and grab her hair, yanking her back hard enough she stumbles on Yui's body and trips.

I loom over her, blood on my face and dripping into my eyes as she cowers over her dead friend's body, shivering.

"No, no…" she whispers, "please… I promise not to say a word…"

I sigh. "I'll let you go." I say as I stand up again and flicking my wrist towards the door to school.

"Really?" Mei asks, her eyes big with relief as she stands up, still cowering.

"No." I spin the blue-haired girl around with one hand and cut her neck open with the other and she falls, with a choking scream, on top of Yui's dead, bleeding out body.

There's a strange euphoria in standing in a pool of blood with bodies at your feet. Something that keeps you moving, keeps you wanting more. Something that makes your heart pound with a new desire—to stop the beat of others' hearts. To watch as bodies change from living, breathing human beings to dead, lifeless ragdolls of a person. To feel warm, crimson blood, the color of a sunset sky, splashed against your arms and soaking through your clothes. To kill and harm others in general.

I pull the incinerator open and pick up Yui by the arm. It promptly falls out of it's socket, leaving an arm in my hand and a three-limbed blood-headed girl on the floor.

Sighing as I toss the arm into the depths of the incinerator, I grab Yui by the waist and, muscles straining, throw her into the incinerator, then throw Mei's corpse in as well. I fill the conveniently placed bucket to my right with water from the conveniently placed sink, grab the conveniently placed mop and start to mop up the blood around my shoes. I have to empty and refill the bucket once, but soon, the blood is gone, leaving a shiny, wet walkway. I put the bucket and mop back and start for the bathhouse to clean up.

As I do, I feel a dark smile lifting the edges of my face. I pause mid-step to giggle into my hand, to chuckle, and to cup my hands around my face and laugh my heart out.

No, this wasn't an innocent, having-a-good-time laugh. This was an evil, creepy, sinister laugh that echoed around the school and resounded from the walls. The kind of laugh which you laughed when you did something bad, the kind of laugh you laughed when you successfully got away with a crime… the kind of laugh you laughed when you had murdered someone.

Which I had.

Yes, I killed a girl, and I liked it; the taste of her bloody chapstick. I killed a girl just to try it, I hope my Senpai don't mind it.

It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm a killer tonight. I killed a girl and I liked it…

I liked it!


	2. Poisoning

**Sorry this took so long to upload... I'm learning how to properly type... but I gave up typing like that halfway through xD**

 **Hope you like it!**

I walk into the bathhouse as my laughter dies out. The blood on my arms has crusted; I shed my clothes and wad them up, throwing them into a locker before swiping my hand down my cloud-covered boobs.

I cast a glance around to make sure nobody's watching and slink into the bathhouse section. I turn on the tap for my assigned 'bath stool' and splash the water on my face and arms to wipe off the crusted blood. The water feels pleasantly warm against my skin, but not as nice and tangy as blood does. Dripping wet, naked, and cold, I grab my gym clothes from the locker and pull them on.

But my mind is focused entirely on Mei and Yui, the two girls I had previously killed. I can still hear their choking screaming into my hands, their limp ragdoll forms as they collapse on themselves, and the red blood surrounding my shoes. It had felt so good, when I stood there, towering over their bodies... I want more.

I need more.

Silently, I slip back over the clean, green grass and between the cotton-candy colored sakura trees, their petals drifting down and swirling around my Senpai; who was standing by the tree adjacent me. I feel my heart slow to a stop as I get closer and closer to him, my vision pinking with the force of my heartbeats. Soon, I find myself standing next to Senpai, jaws agape, staring at personified perfection with awe. He was so flawless... so handsome... did he just look at me?

"That girl is kinda strange," he mutters to himself, shooting me a quick, wary glance. I bite my lip and inch back slightly; not wanting to upset my Senpai, I shuffle back to the main hallway, where all the other girls-except for Yui and Mei, I think darkly to myself-are standing and gossiping. Yuna casts me a look. "Where are Yui and Mei-chan?" she inquires, "and why are you in your gym uniform?"

I lie fast. "I tripped and fell into the fountain, and Yui and Mei fell over me, too. They're in the bathhouse, changing."

Yuna raises an eyebrow. "Okay..."

Nodding briskly, I'm about to leave, but I hear Koka Kola's phone ringing. The tornado-haired girl jumps slightly, her drills uncurling at the tips. and slips out her glitter-cased phone. "Oh, sorry guys, my phone's ringing," she hurriedly explains as she rushes to the doorway, "I'll be right back."

Curiously, I follow Koka Kola and jam myself against the wall, eavesdropping on her conversation.

"Hello?" she asks softly. There's a brief pause. "Ugh! I told you not to call me when I'm at school!"

Who is she calling? Is she calling Senpai? I steal a glance at the cherry tree outside of school, and, thankfully, Senpai is standing there, motionless as ever.

"Like I said, that was a one-time thing! I don't wanna do that again!" Do what again?

"H-how much did you say...?" Kokona whispered.

How much what? I ask myself. Money? Was Kokona... a prostitute? She did have big boobs...

"If it's only... one more time, then... I guess it's okay..." There was a short pause again as she inhaled softly. "How about tonight? Where we were last time? In Sisuta town?"

A longer pause which left my face in a Chesire Cat smile. _Compensated dating!_ Or at least I think so.

"Okay then; see you tonight." Kokona hangs up and promptly smashes her face into her hands. "I can't _believe_ I'm doing this!"

Compensated dating! Koka Kola is engaging in compensated dating! I feel joy spreading through me as I skip back to the gossip circle. I knew Kokona's darkest secret now-and with this information, I can do great damage to her reputation. I can get her to kill herself! Success!

"Hey Ayano, why are you smiling like that?" Koharu asks me. "Have you seen Mei and Yui?"

"No, I haven't. I'm just feeling happy today." I feel no regret when lies slip off my lips like harmless little wisps. I can't feel regret; not yet, at least. Koharu gives me a funny look, shrugging her emerald-laden shoulders. Suddenly, Osana jumps up and screams as Kokona returns, her purple gaze trailing on the floor. I whip around, shocked and fearful, to see a dash of red flash up the stairs.

The orange-haired girl's face was red; she pulled down her skirt with nervous hands. "Someone tried to take a panty shot of me!" she whined. "Someone with red hair... Yui?"

"She wouldn't!" Kokona gasped. Yuna shook her head, exploding into a rant on how Yui would never do that to a friend. I stand there, staring at the stairs, waitig for the panty-shot-taker to return.

I'm almost certain it was Info-chan. Info-chan had red hair... that was all I knew. It couldn't be Yui; she was dead. Were there any other red-haired girls at school? I contemplate this, looking around at the lockers, where more students stood, conversing with each other.

There was Mizu Kobibito, a girl with pale, reddish-pink hair with a dark black highlight. I knew a girl called Pippi Osu and a boy called Ryuto Ippogono, who both had dashes of red in their hair. But this red of this Info-chan person was pure, dark, unbroken by any color...

The only living girl with pure red hair like that was Chiaka Chishiki, who I hadn't seen yet, but heard of. She was rumored to spend all her time on her phone during class.

But why would Info-chan be on her phone? Wouldn't she be trying to listen in on conversations to discover more? Unless...

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the bell ring; time for class. I slip through the crowds, open my locker, and grab my books, tossing them into my arms before slamming the beige door shut and walking up the stairs. People stream around me, busily weaving their way to first hour, conversing and muttering about getting late and displeasing the teacher to themselves; Akademi highschool was known for having extremely strict teachers. But my thoughts are focused on the bubbly girl with the marmalade-colored pigtails in front of me.

How was I going to kill Osana?

* * *

I felt a vibration against my thigh. _My stupid phone! Who would be texting me at this time?_

I raise my hand, making the teacher stop mid-sentence. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I inquire, and when I get the approval I hurry out the door and settle myself against the hallway wall.

I look at my texts. Info-chan has texted me again.

* * *

 **I have something to tell you.**

* * *

 **What?**

* * *

 **I saw Kokona with Senpai today.**

* * *

 **She's with him every day.**

* * *

 **She hugged him and put her face close to his.**

* * *

Rage fills me up; top to bottom. I would have ran back into class and decapitated Kokona right there and then if I was dumb enough. But I restrain myself from going after the boyfriend-stealing girl.

 **What?!**

* * *

 **She likes him too.**

 **You need to kill her too, but Osana first. Senpai will take the hint soon.**

* * *

 **You're just desperate for her to die.**

* * *

 **You're just desperate for your Senpai.**

* * *

Info-chan did have a point.

 **I guess so. I'm on it, expect her gone soon.**

* * *

 **Good.**

* * *

I put my phone away and get up, stretching my legs from almost an hour of sitting. So Osana was becoming more and more intimate with my Senpai, was it? She wouldn't keep doing that for much longer. Not if I had anything to do about it.

I eventually decide to eliminate her tomorrow. The disappearances of Yui and Mei were shocking and accusation-forging enough, I didn't need the entire school to think there was a killer on the loose before I had dealt with both Osana and Kokona. And maybe Midori; popular snobs were never a good sign.

But as I return to class, I begin to wonder... what did Info-chan have against Kokona and Osana?

* * *

The ball rang, sharp and loud. I got out of my seat and shoved the chair in as I leaned down to get my books. My eyes traveled the room and settled on Koka Kola, who was twirling her tornado-hair while she gossiped with Midori Gurinn, the tree-lover girl with the long green hair who spent every second of her spare time on the roof, mumbling about trees.

I squeeze through the door and travel down two flights of stairs to my locker, put my books away, and grab my bento. It was in a small, mahogany box, decorated with dark swirls, much unlike the bright boxes covered in anime and manga characters the other girls pranced about with. I head up seemingly endless flights of stairs, caught in a mass of people pushing and shoving to the roof; and finally emerge onto the cool rooftop. Just my luck; I see Osana on the bench, chopsticks in hand, Senpai near the railings, and Kokona with her gossip group, shooting Saki Miyu-I call her Miku because she's a wannabe, she admitted so herself-wide-eyed glances. The Vocaloid wannabe takes the hint after a dozen looks and she and Kokona start for the far end of the rooftop.

I follow them, pressing my bento box to my chest, and crouch down on the other side of the small box-like structure they were hidden behind. Their voices were soft, worried, but audible.

"You haven't been actin like your usual self lately," Saki started awkwardly, "is something bothering you?"

"Well... I guess there is something I want to talk about..." Koka Kola said softly, fluttering her eyelashes lightly. "E-ever since my mom died, my dad's been drinking a lot... sometimes... when he's drunk... he comes into my room and... and..."

I smile even bigger this time and jot this down on a Notes page in my phone. Compensated dating AND domestic abuse? What a world!

"and... oh, forget it!" Kokona drops her face into her hands and lets out a choked wail. "Just forget I said anything! I don't wanna talk about it!"

I run away from the two girls as Saki cries out about Kokona's condition being serious. Now, I had everything I needed to ruin Koka Kola's life... FOREVER.

Suddenly, I hear a strangled cry.

"Yui and Mei are dead!"

* * *

Damn! I'd forgotten to turn on the incinerator! Mad at myself for being so foolish, I hurry to the railing to see the commotion below. Pushing past a frenzy of hair and shoulders, I grab the silver rail and peer down. Koharu is standing at the foot of the incinerator, screaming loudly as teachers and students alike run down the stairwell and erupt into the pathway of cherry trees. The entire crowd moves as one, dragging me along with it down the stairs and out and around to the incinerator.

Emotion claws at my belly; no guilt, but anger at myself and annoyance at Koharu for happening upon the bodies. A row of staff break through the rainbow-haired crowd and stand around the incinerator, whispering and calling the police.

Worried murmurs dance throughout the crowd; some students bite their nails, others hug onto their friends. I catch a glimpse of the bodies from between Koka Kola and Mustard Head.

They look worse than how I had left them; they've been mangled into odd shapes, blood gushing down the sides of their faces and trickling through their tattered clothes. I hadn't done this; I had left them with a clean hole in their necks, not twisted up into terrifying inhuman figures, Mei's head was gone, and Yui had been dismembered.

I'm disgusted at the sight; even I, a yandere girl who will kill, wouldn't do this to someone. Or will I?

"YOU!"

A cold hand grasps my wrists and I whip around, wide-eyed, afraid that someone was onto me. A girl with snow-colored hair and icy eyes is standing there, with me in a stranglehold, cold anger in her eyes.

"It was you!" she snarled viciously; all eyes turned on me. "You took Yui and Mei out to 'show them something'. More like kill them! Murderer!"

Shock and realization erupted through the crowd faster than I could process what was happening. Soon, I was on the floor, half-mangled by the white-haired girl on top of me, chants of "Killer, killer!" rippling through the crowd.

My secret was out. I had to think of something.

"Me?!" I try to sound bewildered. "How could you accuse ME? I have nothing against Mei and Yui! Blame Kokona instead!"

Everyone fell silent. Unknown-chan's grip on me faltered slightly.

My head rushed with possible lies. I began in a stream of words.

"Why do you think she supposedly went to the doorway instead of receiving her call while in the school? To kill them, of course! Why did she go around the time I took them out to show them the fountain? So she could catch them without you seeing! She went when I came in because Yui and Mei had their guard down. And why does she hate Yui and Mei? Because they both know her secret!"

Gasps of shock and murmurs dance through the crowd, but Unknown-chan narrows her eyes.

"How do you know all of this?" she asks.

"Because I was there."

More gasps of shock. I hope my lies would hold up...

"I overheard them gossiping about Kokona doing compensated dating, and it's true! I saw her in Sisuta town the other day with an old man who looks nothing like her. Kokona doesn't want her secret out, so she pretended to have a phone call and struck when you weren't looking. But I saw her just as she put the bodies in the incinerator."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Midori demands.

"I only saw her lower in something red, so I assumed she was dropping in a fabric or something, when it was really Yui's hair!" I point to the twisted-up corpse of the blood-haired girl. "Kokona did it!"

I turn to look at Kokona when Unknown-chan released me. She was standing still, her mouth agape, her purple eyes small with shock.

Bitch. That's what you get for liking my Senpai.

Say bye-bye, Koka Kola.


	3. Dismembering

_Cold hands wrapped around me head and neck and a heavy body threw itself on my back. Staggering from the weight, I collapse into the pale-tiled floor. pain searing through my nose like wildfire._

 _My neck gets twisted by a cold, pale-skinned hand, and I find myself staring fearfully into two sky-colored eyes, smoldering with icy rage and contempt._

 _"YOU!" the girl on top of my shouts, her hair billowing steadily in the hot breeze ruffling the cherry trees' petals, causing them to flutter down as little pink dots around me. "It was you!"_

 _With a flash of a hand, she pulls the bloody scissors out of my pocket and holds them to the sky, shimmering white in the sunlight. The petals that snag on the tip of the blades flush red and disintegrate upon contact with the murder weapon._

 _I try to respond, but can't. My throat feels dry; like all the vocabulary I know has been vacuumed out of it, leaving a gaping emptiness. My lips move in an argument, but no sound comes out. The rushing of painfully hot wind, combined with the accusations of the hundreds of Akademi students gathered around the incinerator, blend into one horrifying chorus._

 _"Killer, killer, killer, killer..." The words haunt me, corrupt me, echo in my ears and replay in my mind._

 _And then, I see... him. Senpai; with his dark hair flowing graciously in the breeze as he approaches me. But instead of the love in his pale gray eyes like I always dream of seeing, I see rage and fear._

 _"How could you do this?!" he shouts over the wind, which is progressively getting louder, sweeping his words and the chants of the other students away. "You monster!"_

* * *

I sit up, screaming. My hair is disheveled, sticking into my eyes, and my chest is heaving from my hyperventilation. It takes me a second to realize that everything had all been a dream... but it had felt so real. I could still hear the deafening wind scorching my inner ears, still see Senpai's mad eyes... I was genuinely scared.

Unknown-chan was onto me. That's all I knew. I had to keep a prestigious reputation in order to convince her otherwise; she didn't seem like the person whose opinions could change at the flip of a switch.

The low beeps of the alarm clock on my nightstand finally get into my head and I haul myself off of bed, stumbling to my closet and shakily putting on my uniform. While I get dressed, eat, and gather my stuff, I can't stop thinking about the nightmare of Unknown-chan exposing me and Senpai snapping. What if it had actually happened? What if Unknown-chan was scouting for evidence to prove me guilty? I couldn't let that happen; Senpai would never love me then!

I comb my hair with a few strokes of the brush and tie my hair up with an elastic the color of Senpai's eyes. All of my elastics are the color of his eyes... it makes me feel like he's always with me. He will be, soon!

If Unknown-chan doesn't rat me out first. I need to eliminate her, too.

Osana, Kokona, Unknown-chan. The three on the top of my murder list. I'd kill Osana today, and since Unknown-chan was onto me, I'd have to kill her in a totally innocent way... like pushing her off the roof or poisoning her.

With a laugh to the sky I skip out the doorway and to the school were Osana-chan would die.

* * *

The first class whizzed by in a flurry of talking and teaching. I actually listened; wanting to get good grades so I would be able to snag some goodies from the chemistry room without looking suspicious. I took notes all day and aced the test we took, and then stayed behind in the chemistry room to supposedly work on my homework.

"Ayano, it's lunchtime." the chemistry teacher remarked as she shuffled test scores around at her desk. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I want to get a head start on my homework," I reply as innocently as possible, dilating my eyes so they hopefully resembled sparkly anime eyes. The teacher gave me a warm smile.  
"Wonderful," she commented, before her phone rang.

I had asked Info-chan earlier today to call the teacher at this precise moment, and she did not disappoint. While the teacher was busy discussing who-knows-what with Info-chan, I slip out of my chair and inch towards the large shelves donning hundreds of instruments and chemicals.

Tubes, veils, beakers, and cups full of things; citric acid, iodine, cyanide...

Cyanide.

The words 'FATAL: DO NOT TOUCH' were scrawled over it half a dozen times in black sharpie. I pick up the small bottle, a dark grin crossing my face, and push it into my pocket. I sit down at my desk again and pretend to scribble away at my homework, while the teacher finishes her call and sits down again.

After a few minutes of silence, I put away my homework and get up from my chair. The teacher calls goodbye as I hurry out of the room, grab my bento, and sprint up the stairs. My heart races as fast as my feet; I hoped everything would play out OK.

What if Osana didn't eat her bento? What if there wasn't enough poison to kill her? What if someone saw? What if Unknown-chan saw? Fearing the worst and hoping for the best, I scramble onto the rooftop.

Just my luck; Koka Kola is sitting alone on a bench, her head hanging down. I can hear the girls gossiping about "Cuntkona" and shooting her disgusted glances, calling her a prostitute, a whore, a slut, etc.

Osana is peeking around the corner where her bench leans against, watching Senpai. As she gawks over him, my heart speeds up even faster. Nobody is looking, now is the perfect chance. I sneak across the rooftop, trying to keep my footsteps silent, and pull the cork from the top of the cyanide bottle as I pull it out of my pocket.

Ignoring the worried thoughts rushing through my head, I hold my breath and tip the bottle over Osana's bento. One drop falls in. Then, a steady stream of poison dribbles out and cakes her sushi in shining liquid.

I see Osana retracting back to her bento and tip the bottle back upright, rushing back and slamming into the railing. The cyanide bottle drops from my hands, spewing a streak of glimmering liquid in its wake.

Pressing myself against the rails, I take out my smartphone, go to the camera application, and zoom in on Osana as she takes the first bite of her sushi. She hesitates when she swallows, the chopsticks in her hands quivering, obviously not liking the bitter-almond taste on her tongue. In a split second she's on the floor, her hands wrapped around her neck, her eyes bulging, rolling around, choking and coughing. Senpai and Kokona explode from either sides of the rooftop and rush to Osana, Kokona holding her upright while Senpai slaps her back.

All eyes turn to watch with horror as the orange-haired girl's coughs and chokes gradually die down until she is a piece of flesh and bone in Koka Kola's hands.

"Osana?!" Senpai cries. "OSANA!"

Guilt stabs my heart like a needle. I had hurt Senpai by taking away his best friend... and future girlfriend. Senpai was MINE, not Osana's. ALL MINE.

Kokona's eyes are huge and shining with tears. "No..." she whispers, "no...!"

In a flurry of hair and people, the bystanders sprint down the stairs, screaming "I saw a student choking!" and "I think she's dead!"

I put my smartphone away after the show and smile. Unknown-chan wasn't here; now I could dispose of Osana's body. I pull myself to my feet and stride towards Osana, my shadow covering her in hues of gray. It felt... amazing... to be like this again; standing over my rival as cyanide oozed out of her mouth and pooled around her head. The only problem was that there wasn't any blood this time... but that meant less work for me.

Slugging the body over my shoulder, I stumble towards the railing again and look down. Straining with the effort, I throw the ginger over the side of the silver, glimmering rail and watch as she flails as she falls, her arms streaming out behind her and her pigtails flapping, until she lands on the ground with a sickening crunch.

I feel a sly smile lifting my lips again as I notice the growing stain of red around Osana. I wanted to shake every last ounce of blood out of her body and bathe myself in it's wonderful red depths... to feel it against my skin and to watch as it dribbled through my hair... to feel the crimson liquid bubbling up against my shoes and dripping through my clothes... but now was not the time.

Once I'm sure everyone is either tattling to a teacher or running to call the police, I streak down the stairs quickly and silently, my heart racing in exhilaration. As I burst out of the doorway, ready to dispose of the corpse, I see not one, not two, but five teachers standing in a circle around Osana's corpse, looking left and right, while seemingly the entire student body hides behind the sakura trees, eyes wide with fear.

I bite my lip in exasperation, anger and annoyance bubbling to the top of my cup of composure. How dare these God-forsaken teachers come right when I'm about to dispose of the body?! Goddamn students, I'd pick them off one by one until there was nobody but my Senpai and I left.

I feel myself draw out my scissors and imagine cutting a teacher's neck open, her brown-haired head flopping back and scarlet juice rocketing out of her, soaking through my clothes. Once again, I feel that giddy, pleasurable feeling like I always do when I fantasize about blood. But I'm smart enough to know that it was virtually impossible to murder a teacher.

Putting my scissors away, I mutter curses under my breath as I sneak away towards the computer lab; I need a successful murder to lift my spirits; lowered from my failed one.

* * *

The _Osu!_ song fills my ears as soon as I step into the computer lab. Pepsi and Ryuto are there, playing that stupid game without batting an eyelid at me. Those two were addicts, I swear. I even heard that Pippi skipped class sometimes to come down here and play _Osu!_. Which was pretty believable as I look at her now.

I pull my scissors out of my pocket; their blades crusted over with blood from yesterday's kills. My heart slows as I approach silently, sneaking up behind Pepsi with my breath held. Not like I needed to; her volume was up so high I knew I'd go deaf if I stayed in here any longer.

Grinning maliciously, I slap my right hand over her mouth and pinch her cheeks and twist her head around so she faces me. Her emerald eyes are tiny with fear as I shove my scissors into her neck with the sound of metal ripping through flesh. Blood spurts from the sides of the hole in her neck and splashes against my arms as I pull my scissors out of the girl's neck. Pippy falls back, her salmon fringe tipped red with red from the blood her neck oozed over her arms. I turn to face Ryuto, who was still oblivious to my presence and Pepsi's dead body on the ground.

With a flick of my wrist, my scissors slice open Ryuto's neck and a waterfall of crimson pours out as he crumples to the floor, next to Pippi. His hair looks even more awesome now; spiked up and caked with his and Pepsi's blood. I can feel myself twitching as blood drips from my hair and runs down my nose, a laugh straining against my lips. Inhaling loudly, I raise my head to the roof and laugh; the sound of its vicious echo drowned out by the music playing from the computers.

But instead of leaving their corpses here, I want to do something more. Something more scary... something more evil. I want to skin Pepsi and Ryuto.

My vision hazes at the edges as I imagine their skeletons on the floor, scraps of skin and flesh scattered across the room, blood dripping down the walls. Suddenly, killing doesn't seem like enough. I want to skin them. I have to. I need to.

With a flick of my scissors and a bout of laughter, I begin to strip Pepsi of her skin.

* * *

The image I've created is even more horrifying than the one I had imagined.

Dismembered bones are floating in a sea of blood, alongside chunks of flesh, skin, and internal organs. The skulls' jaws are parted into perpetual screams, their eyesockets stuffed with balls of guts.

The walls are splashed with blood, dark, crimson and lovely. The computers are all coated with a thin layer of bodily juices, their screens fizzing and smoking upon contact.

I drop my scissors into a floating brain, causing blood and water to squirt out and drizzle against the wall. I'm twitching, leaving bloody footsteps as I walk down the hallway, towards the bathhouses. School had resumed as normal, but all poisons in the chemistry room, as well as Osana-chan's body, had been disposed of.

But my fun had only just begun.

I walk across the grass, the blood on my shoes rubbing off on the green blades. I feel... re energized. Like skinning Pepsi and Ryuto had acted as an energy drink, motivation to go on and kill more people.

I enter the bathhouse, strip, bathe, and put on my original uniform, which had dried in my absence.

Koka Kola was being shunned by her friends; I think to myself. She needed to be absolutely DESPISED.

With a light giggle, I insert my bloody-ass gym uniform into Koka Kola's special little locker.

I stretch my arms, for once, glad to have the blood off of my skin. I feel good; satisfied, but not for long. I know that sooner or later, I'd have a craving to kill again.

But for now, I'd just stalk Senpai in class.

As I exit the bathhouse, I pause mid-step. My jaw drops. My eyes constrict.

There stands Unknown-chan, close to the cherry trees, kissing Senpai.


	4. Torturing

I couldn't believe it.

I didn't want to believe it.

Judgement clouded by an overpowering cloud of anger sweeping over me, I draw my scissors out of my pocket and run, arm outstretched, at full speed, towards Unknown-chan.

I don't care if I'm caught. She needs to die. She needs to die NOW.

Unknown-chan rips her face away from Senpai's and turns to me, eyes wide. Heart racing, with a yell, I drive my scissors into her face, rushing away as soon as the handle leaves my fingers. A strangled cry sounds from Unknown-chan as I rush around the school building, my heart shaking my ribs.

How dare that retarded, snobby, nosy little whore have the nerve to steal MY SENPAI FROM ME?! **NOBODY** STEALS MY SENPAI FROM ME, ESPECIALLY NOT HER! SHE CAN RUN HOME AND SUCK A DICK FOR ALL I CARE, SHE DESERVES **NOTHING, ESPECIALLY _NOT SENPAI!_**

I inhale, placing my fingertips on my forehead as I calm myself down. That has been a foolish act; I could have been caught. Making a mental note to never do that again, I glance over my shoulder and to where Unknown-chan was on the floor.

I can't help but grin; she's in the fetal position with her knees to her chin and her hands around the bluish handles of the scissors. The blade jammed into her left eye, blood pooling around the hole and dripping down her nose. Senpai runs off in a flash, yelling for a teacher.

What would Unknown-chan say? I was almost certain she knew it was me; but she didn't have any evidence... Senpai couldn't count as a witness; he hadn't seen me. Or had he?

I feel no regret as I check my clothes for blood and start for the back door. Unknown-chan deserved it for trying to steal my Senpai. As I push the small door open adnd head into the building, starting for my classroom, I can't help but imagine the white-haired girl dismembered, limbs floating in a tide of blood.

She deserved it... much, much more than Kokaine or Osana Bin Laden did.

* * *

The bell rang with a shrill cry; time to go home. I push through the crowd of students milling at the doorway and head downstairs to my locker. I swing it open, put my books away, and put on my outdoor shoes.

I had to eliminate Unknown-chan. But I couldn't just walk up to her and kill her; she'd be expecting me and if I failed to kill her, she'd tell. I had to kill her in another way... maybe by framing her. But she'd likely be expecting that, too, and conjure evidence that it wasn't her. I needed to kill her in a way she'd least expect... like by getting someone else to kill her.

But how? Nobody would volunteer to be The Killer's assistant.

Unless... I somehow brainwashed them.

For the billionth time I feel a grin lift my lips. Yes... I was going to brainwash someone into killing Unknown-chan for me. But who?

I glance around, hoping to look casual, until my gaze settles on Saki Miyu, the Vocaloid wannabe girl.

She'd be perfect; she wasn't suspicious and was pretty dumb; she'd do what I asked in a flash. Including following me to a secluded area so I could sedate her.

I had studied a lot today; hopefully enough to sedate Miku and bring her home to brainwash her. Normally. I'd put off such a heist until tomorrow, but I needed to screw Unknown-chan to the ground as quickly as I could. I snake through the crowd and tap Miku on the shoulder.

She whips around to face me, her teal eyes widening for a moment. "Oh, hi, Ayano!" she chirps, oblivious to my plans for her.

"Hi, Saki..." I start. Damn, how was I going to say this? "How are you today? Do you need something?"

"Why do you ask?" Miku tilts her head slightly.

"Just wondering." I reply as innocently as I can.

"Well, this is embarrassing, but... I lost... my bra... somewhere at school and I can't find it anywhere. D-don't ask me why my bra is missing! It's a long story, okay?! The point is, if you see a bra lying around, it's mine, and I'd really appreciate if you'd return it to me... god... this is so embarrassing..." Miku's face reddens and she looks down at her shoes. I have to stifle an 'Are you a whore?' with great difficulty.

"I'll look for it," I offer kindly.

"You will?" Miku asks. "Thanks."

I had seen a teal bra lying by a sakura tree when I had been heading to the back door earlier. I slip out of the crowd and run over the grass, the short blades wetting my shoes, and skid to a halt at the tree. I snatch the bra from the ground, slightly appalled at the large cup size, before hugging it to my chest so nobody saw and returning to the lockers.

"Saki!" I call to her, "I found it!"

The teal-haired girl turns to me, her twintails flicking over her shoulders. "You did? Thanks! I owe you one!" She takes the bra from my hands and streaks towards the bathroom to put it on again.

 _Whores of a feather do indeed flock together_ , I think to myself as I shoot Koka Kola a glance.

* * *

I slink into the nurse's office. Unknown-chan is on the bed, her left eye swollen and puffy. The nurse doesn't notice me as I drop to my hands and knees and crawl along the floor as silently as possible, towards the table in the back of the room. A syringe is sitting on the top of it, and one drawer is cracked open, reveling a tranquilizer inside.

Just my luck; I had been planning to visit the local store to get a tranquilizer, but the nurse conveniently had one. Why, I don't know.

I pull the drawer open and pull out the tranquilizer and grab the syringe from the top of the table, inserting the sedative inside before crawling back out of the room. I stand up and stretch, slipping the syringe into my pocket, and head for the bathrooms, where Miku is putting on her bra.

I walk in just as she pulls on her shirt. "Hey Saki!" I say, faking a giddy tone to my voice, "Meet me at the gym in ten minutes-I have something cool to show you." She nods confusedly as I rush out of the bathroom and towards the annex, where all the clubs take place. I enter the annex slowly, walking through the cold, deserted hallways; clubs didn't start til 4 PM, and it was 3:39. The doors are labeled with bright colors; "MARTIAL ARTS CLUB", "GARDENING CLUB", "PHOTOGRAPHY CLUB"...

I halt at the doorway to the Light Music Club. Inside is a variety of instrument cases and stands with papers on them. Cautiously, I walk inside and rummage through the cases until I find a cello case which looks plenty big enough to store a human body. I open it and remove the cello before closing it and lugging it out of the room and down the hallways. Now, all I had to do was get this case into the gym, sedate Miku, put her inside, and bring her home.

The cello case flattens the grass where it drags as I take it to the gym. My arm burns with the effort and I have to pause several times to catch my breath, but I eventually swing the doors to the gym open and throw the dark gray case at the foot of the storage room. I glance at my phone; Miku would be here in a few minutes.

Positioning my hands so they're ready to draw out the syringe and stab the Vocaloid wannabe in a flash, I wait at the doorway quietly until I hear footsteps. My heart races... hopefully I did this right.

"Ayano?" Miku calls as she steps into the gym, "are you he-"

She doesn't finish.

I whip out the syringe and grab Miku's arm as soon as she is close enough. My left hand drives the syringe into her neck and Miku's eyes roll back and she goes limp beneath me. I toss the syringe aside and drape the body over my shoulder like a sedated boa as I pry the cello case open. I dump Miku inside, shoving her hair into her face so I have somewhere to place her flopping arms. After shoving the body into the case, I slam it shut and place it in the corner of the storage room before walking outside again, trying to look innocent.

Chaos would happen, all in good time

* * *

11:59, it reads on my phone as I bike down the empty roads, towards school. Stars faintly glitter above me as my fair flies out in a streak of black. I pedal up the slope leading to school, lean my bike against a sakura tree and slide off. Enveloped by the shadows, I enter the cold, lonely gym and pick up the cello case, dragging it through the doors, over the grass, and finally, to my bike. I tie the case to the back of my bike with a rope before jumping on and biking back home.

It's difficult to pedal with a girl in a cello case strapped to the back of your bike, but I manage, sweating as I put my bike against the side of my house, and lifting the cello case into my arms.

I open the door to my house and run down the stairs, stumbling. I leave the case in the middle of the basement and return with a chair from upstairs, placing it against the far wall and opening the case. Miku is still out cold, her mouth open and a little string of drool inching down her cheek. I lift the wannabe out of the case and toss her into the chair, binding her arms and neck to the chair with the rope I had used to secure the case when I came home on my bike.

Miku was my prisoner now, I think to myself as I go upstairs, to my room. And there was no escaping it.

* * *

I wake up to the monotone sound of my alarm clock ringing. I stand up, my legs shaking weakly as I stretch, and I head to my basement.

Miku is awake, staring at her shoes, not even trying to struggle against the ropes that bind her in place.

"Why are you doing this?" she pleads as I walk up to her. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Good question." I put my fingers on my chin.

"How long are you going to keep me here? Forever?" She begins to sound more and more desperate, feebly tugging her arms against their restraints. "What are you going to do...? Are you going to kill me?"

I shake my head and smile. I had something much better in mind for Miku. I loom over her, grinning, and Miku shakes her head. "No...!" she cries. "No! Stay back! Get away from me! No!"

* * *

It was Friday already.

I had spent the past three days endlessly torturing Miku until she was just a shell of a human with a broken mind. I lean against my basement wall, rubbing the dark circles beneath my eyes from late-night 'fun'. I had missed two days of school; hopefully they assumed I was sick, not that I wasn't a delinquent.

"I'll do anything..." Miku weeps, her voice almost as flat and monotone as mine. "I'll obey any command..."

"That's the spirit!" I say, pulling myself away from the wall and walking to the chair which the unfortunate girl was bound in. Silently, I remove the ropes tying her arms and head to the chair and she stands up, her eyes closed.

"Just... kill me..." she whispers, a single tear forming at the edge of her eye. Well, she has around 0.0001% of human left in her, but hey, close enough, right?

I take Miku by the arm and lead her upstairs. Mom had gone off to work, leaving us alone in the house. I stand the Vocaloid wannabe by the door as I rummage through the drawers in the kitchen, my fingers flying over the utensils, searching for a knife. I take a cheeseknife out, shut the drawer, and slip the knife into the pocket of my backpack before pushing the door open and walking outside with Miku slumping beside me.

I hop onto my bike and ride slowly as Miku walks beside me, flatly repeating "I'm worthless", "I'm useless". and "I'm nothing" over and over again to herself. With each hateful phrase she mumbles, my excitement only grows more and more. Today was the day where the Boss Bitch would die, and I would toss her body up into the air in celebration and laugh as fountains of blood stained my clothes.

And I would get away scot-free.

But then I start to consider things. What if Miku actually rejected my commands to kill Unknown-chan? What if Unknown-chan somehow got out alive and framed me for it? What if we got caught before Miku even attacked Unknown-chan?! I realize how risky this might be, and consider not going with this plan, until I see... him.

Senpai.

With his dark hair gently tossing in the breeze and his flawless form moving swiftly over the sidewalk adjacent me and Miku; he looks even more dashing and beautiful than ever. My vision pinks at the corners and my heart slows, beating loudly against my ribcage, as if every beat was a love letter. But then I notice something.

Senpai is looking down at the floor.

And with a twist of perspective I suddenly realize what I had done. I had taken everyone Senpai had cared about. I had forced him to see his friends and loved ones die, one by one. I had put him through enough pain for twenty lifetimes, and was about to double that amount by getting Miku to kill Unknown-chan.

Did I really want to do this?

I stopped biking to consider this. My broken slave stopped beside me and continued in her self-loathing. Did I really want to hurt Senpai even more? I was doing this for him... shouldn't I care about how he felt, too?

No. _I_ was all he needed. When he had me, I could seal up all those little tiny wounds for him with a snap of my fingers.

I _was_ going to carry this out. And Senpai _would_ be mine.

The gentle hill leading to the school building was in front of me now; I pick up the pace and quickly bike up the hill, with Miku blindly running after me,her twintails flapping endlessly in the hot wind.

 _For Senpai_ , I think as I put my bike in the bike rack, jump off, and hand Miku the cheeseknife.

* * *

I wait in the shadows of the cherry tree, watching the neat line of students slowly stream into school. I notice how there are gaps in the lines... gaps where people should be. Seeing those empty spaces makes me smile from knowing that I was the cause of them.

Miku is shivering beside me, her voice cracking with whatever emotion she had left as she whispered, "I'm useless..."

I suddenly see Unknown-chan next in line, her hair fanning out in the breeze. A snowy bang is swept over her left eye, and when the wind shakes it aside, I see a gaping hole where her eye should be.

I had successfully gouged her eye out.

"Now," I whisper-shout to Miku as Unknown-chan passes in front of us, the tips of her hair flicking against my nose. Miku stands up, her knees shaking, before slowly striding out of the shadow of the sakura tree and heading towards Unknown-chan. Her hands are shaking, but she keeps a firm grip on the cheeseknife. I watch, grinning widely, as Miku grabs Unknown-chan's arm and shoves the knife into her neck.

Screams erupt from every corner of the main pathway. Everyone spins to look at Miku, who pulls the knife out of Unknown-chan's neck and watches blankly as her victim falls to the floor.

The blood she oozes trickles into the grass and I reach down, pressing my fingertips into the warm, tangy liquid, hues of red washing over my nails.

And in that very instant everyone makes a run for it; the girls bolt to the doors of the school in one big gaggle while the boys run into the building, screaming "TEACHER! TEACHER! I SAW A STUDENT HURT SOMEONE! I THINK THEY'RE DEAD!"

I stay calm and silent amid the chaos; eyes fixed on Miku. She grips the bloody knife in her hands, staring down at it with blank eyes before leaning her head back to face the sky.

I stop myself from crying out to her; I'd still use her in many more, ahem, 'missions', if i could, but I couldn't make myself seen. Miku hesitates for a moment, her twintails touching the blood around her shoes, before whipping her head forward again and smashing the knife into her head.

She stays still for a moment, her fingers around the handle of the knife, its blade jammed into her forehead, causing blood to drip down into her eyebrows. The boys run back with an army of teachers behind them just as Miku goes limp and collapses onto herself in a pile of blood and hair. Her hands uncurl from the knife and flop down to her sides as the teachers scream in disbelief and rush towards the two corpses.

I run as soon as I see the brown-haired adults charging towards the bodies, and erupt into the faint sunlight. I fleetingly consider trying to kill the teachers, before eyeing their long legs and sturdy arms and deciding against it.

While the teachers call the police in a flurry of words and tears, I strike out towards the school, feeling greater than ever. I had done it; accomplished my mission. I had killed everyone who seemed interested in Senpai... and now he was mine!

I strut happily into the locker room and dump the books from my backpack into my locker.

 _Senpai will be mine,_ I greedily think to myself as I slam the beige door shut and spin on my heel, heading towards my classroom.


	5. Suicide

The school day ends peacefully; without any more kills. Classes had gone by quickly and painlessly, even though things were confusing after missing two days of school. As I change into my outdoor shoes at my locker, I can't help but notice the faraway clouds, seeming to bring with them a sense of horror and paranoia.

It was only going to rain tonight... so why was I afraid for me and my Senpai's future?

* * *

Before I even reach the school on the overcast Monday morning, I notice something is wrong. The birds aren't singing and there seems to be a haunted silence n the air, save the soft scrapes of my bike tires on the pavement below.

My gaze settles on the school building as I pedal up the hill and veer to the bike racks, where a few bikes were locked up.

Wait, locked up? The students here never worried about stolen property, so they never locked up their bikes. But now, chains and hooks and extra restraints held down the bikes and secured it in place, away from greedy, killing hands.

The entire school is obscured with thick fog, only letting me see what is in front of me and hiding everything else. As the students creep through the dark gates, their heads turn anxiously, their eyes wide, their nails pulling at their lips.

They're scared.

For a moment, I feel bad for them. It must be hard to watch your friends die one by one... right in front of you. But then again, they were trying to take MY Senpai. That could not do—they had to die.

Suddenly, I feel a vibration and a faint ringtone playing against my thigh. I pull my phone out of my pocket and swipe it open; Info-chan has texted me.

* * *

 **Meet me in classroom 3-3. There is something I have to show you.**

* * *

I know to always listen to Info-chan when she brings up something like this; so I sprint into school, swap my shoes, put my things away, and run up the steps. After clearing three flights in record speed, I speedwalk down the hallway and burst into classroom 3-3.

And there stands Chiaka Chishiki, her devil red hair snaking around her neck and the rim of her glasses shimmering.

"Info-chan!" I whisper-shout. "Why?!"

I had always assumed that the secretive goth girl who always sat in the back of my chemistry classroom had been Info-chan. But Chiaka... she was a sweet, somewhat absent-minded girl who spent all her time on her phone,

On her phone...

Info-chan gives me a wicked grin. "Don't tell ANYONE. Or else..."

 _Or else what?_ I think blankly to myself. _I'm the killer here. I can kill her in a flash. All she does is take panty shots of girls'—_ "Ah!"

Info-chan grabs my arm and raises it over my head, her breath whirling in my ear. "Or else _I'll_ confess to Senpai."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would..."

"I'll kill you!"

"He won't let that happen."

"What do you mean?"

"He saw you."

My heart freezes in my chest. "Saw me what?"

"Attacking Saie the other day."

"Saie?" I ask.

"White hair, one eye?"

"Unknown-chan?" I don't have to ask, though; I know the answer.

"Unknown-chan, yes. Senpai is onto you, Ayano. You have to stay safe.

You have to eliminate him."

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ I scream, so loud it rings through the damp air of the room. My heart is pounding like a million jackhammers in my ears and my blood is running cold.

Info-chan nods solemnly, her devil-red eyes gleaming pink in the faint light. "That's right."

"I'm _doing_ this for Senpai! And you expect me to kill him?!"

"He could expose you and find out your secret. He'll never love you."

"But-but..."

Info-chan... no, _Chiaka_ , gives a little wave as she snakes past me and out into the hallway.

I stand still for what seems to be forever and a half, staring after the redhead with constricted eyes.

Senpai had seen me.

* * *

I could barely focus during class. I kept slipping into utmost blankness, contemplating and trying to process what Info-chan had told me. Senpai had seen me, and he was onto me. I had to stay safe.

And then a thought struck me. Why didn't Info-chan just text me this? I glance across the room, to the desk where Info-chan is sitting. I know she feels my gaze on her, but she doesn't say anything, only hides her phone beneath her desk and taps away.

Wait, what was she doing on her phone? I squint and lean across my desk, pretending to try to read the blackboard, but focus on Info-chan's phone. The blurry image of a Facebook page is on her screen, and she's talking to someone.

I untie my miniscarf, raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom. When I'm granted permission, I slip between the tightly-packed desks and stop near Info-chan's desk. She doesn't acknowledge me until my miniscarf falls off my shoulders, and only then, offers a fleeting glance. As I bend down to pick it up, I steal a glance at her phone.

She seems to be having a conversation with someone... someone called... Kokona Haruka?

Info-chan was talking to Koka Kola?

* * *

When I exit the room, I sink down onto the floor. My entire world seems to shake and spin and sway and turn upside down and invert and all that crazy stuff that happens when you cannot make sense of something.  
Senpai saw me? Info-chan was talking to Kokona? WHAT WAS GOING ON? Had Info-chan betrayed me?! What was she trying to do? I was going to have to stalk her Facebook tonight and find out.

...Had Info-chan told Kokona about our ties, and about Senpai? Was _that_ how he knew?

...Did he really know at all?

And what did Info-chan have against Osana and Kokona?

...Did she like Senpai, too?

* * *

As soon as it was lunchtime, I whipped out my phone and furiously typed as I thundered up the stairs o the roof, bento box in hand.

 **TRAITOR!**

* * *

 **Hmmm?**

* * *

 **YOU TOLD KOKONA! YOU TOLD SENPAI! TRAITOR, TRAITOR, TRAITOR!**

* * *

 **I'm not a traitor.**

* * *

 **You scumbag. We're over.**

* * *

 **I did not tell Senpai or Kokona about our little alliance.**

* * *

 **I saw you talking to Kokona on FB!**

* * *

 **I was merely criticizing her for being a bitch.**

* * *

 **What?  
**

* * *

 **You know, that rumor your spread that Kokona killed Mei and Yui? People are bullying her big time about it.**

* * *

 **I thought it would have dropped by now.**

* * *

 **Someone found bloody clothes in her bathhouse locker.**

* * *

My evil doings, I realize.

 **But couldn't you do it at another time? And why didn't you even acknowledge me?**

* * *

 **Nobody can know that I have a relationship with you. My identity has almost been spilled far too many times.**

* * *

 **What's so suspicious about me? About you?**

* * *

 **It would be strange to see two people who never interacted with each other to suddenly be glancing and whispering to each other like they knew something everyone else didn't.**

* * *

 **You have a point. But how do you know that Senpai knows? And how should I be sure you didn't tell him?**

* * *

 **I watched you from the window when you attacked Unknown-chan. Senpai saw you.**

* * *

 **And?**

* * *

 **He's been looking out for you ever since. Every time he sees you, he watches you.**

* * *

I begin to feel very unsafe. The one time Senpai notices me is the time I don't want him to.

 **What should I do, then?**

* * *

 **Avoid doing creepy things for a while.**

* * *

 **But Kokona will confess to him!**

* * *

 **He won't accept a whore's love confession. She's too depressed to even speak, anyhow.**

* * *

 **Why did you tell me to see you in person, though?**

* * *

 **Because Senpai was reading my texts over my shoulder.**

* * *

I freeze.

 **WHAT THE HELL?!**

* * *

 **He was watching me like you were, trying to figure out what I was doing on my phone. I couldn't text you any suspicious messages, and I needed to talk to you right away, so I sent you that message and told Senpai I was talking to my boyfriend.**

* * *

 **Ugh, Senpai! Now I want to kill you!**

* * *

 **If you tell anyone...**

* * *

 **I won't. What good will that do, anyways?**

* * *

 **Something you might not realize.**

* * *

 **Like what?**

* * *

 **Your own benefit.**

* * *

I put my phone away when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin around to face a short, dark-haired girl with big, pale gray eyes. She looks a lot like Senpai, I think to myself.

"Is it you?" she asks, her eyes big and full of fear and anger. "Are you the one who stabbed my onii-chan's girlfriend?!"

Everyone turns to stare at me as I stand, staring down blankly at Senpai's little sister, whose hands were on her hips and her face was twisted into a childish scowl.

I feel numb. My heart races faster and faster as the seconds go by. Little-Sister-Senpai knew what I had done, and she was accusing me. I was dead. It was all over.

Goodbye, Senpai.

I decide to do the rightful thing.

"Yes, it wa-"

"No, it's Kokona Haruka!"

I bite my lip, my face reddening at my interrupted confession, and turn to face Yuna, who was pointing angrily at the tornado-headed girl at the far corner of the roof. Kokona's eyes were clouded and her head hung in shame.

"It was this bastard over here!"

"It's her, not Ayano!"

"Stop accusing innocent people, Kyoko, goddamit! It was Boobs Mackenzie!"

Accusations at Koka Kola flew across the rooftop like lightning and I turn, stunned, to face the ivory fingers all pointing towards the purple-haired female. Kyoko, Senpai's sister, reddens in the face and inches back. "O-okay," she stammers, her hands threading behind her back and her gaze diverting to the ash tiles beneath. "S-sorry, Ayano."

And with that she rushes off down the stairs with a choked sob.

 _Wow, dramatic._ I think to myself as I begin for the benches, feeling hungry. I feel a smile lift my lips as I realize that everyone on the rooftop-almost 100 students-had stood up for me and had pointed fingers at Kokaine, based on a shred of evidence.

For a moment, I wish I had real friends that would stand up for me in a heartbeat like that. But I couldn't... I didn't need to. I already had Info-chan, and soon, I would have Senpai. That was all I'd need.

Soon... how soon?

* * *

"WHORE!"  
"KILL YOURSELF!"  
"I DARE YOU TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"  
"WE DON'T NEED SLUTS HERE!"  
"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!"

These were the things written on Koka Kola's desk. I watch her from the edge of the room, my eyes slits and my jaws parted in a satisfactory grin as she begins to tear up, clear droplets glistening in her violet eyes... which I then noticed were sunken and bloodshot.

Her entire face was extremely pale and she was skinnier than she used to be; her arms dry and flaky and each rib outlined against her uniform, which was suddenly very big on her tiny body. Her hair was thinned into a coarse line of purple strings woven into centimeter-wide tornadoes. She looked like she might fall over if someone breathed on her, and she occasionally had to shake her head to come back to the real world.

I realize how malnourished Koka Kola is. She was skinny and pale enough at the beginning of the school year, but this was just sad. She had been bullied so much she had inflicted this upon herself... no person deserved that. Even if they like Senpai. Okay, I take that back; they do deserve that.

I watch silently as Koka Kola walks away, silently, head bowed and feet dragging aimlessly as she scoots through the doorway, choking back tears.

Goodbye, Coke-chan, I think to myself smugly as I turn to the chalkboard up front when the bell rings for second hour to begin.

* * *

The next day, Koka Kola didn't come to school. There were rumors ricocheting around that she had killed herself after the Desk Incident-what the students had dubbed the act of vandalizing Kokona's desk. Everyone seemed less paranoid, only occasionally glancing around, and even the clouds began to clear up all seemingly over one little death.

Thankfully, that one little death had eliminated my final rival. Now, everyone who liked Senpai was dead... or so I thought.

I stand in the circle of girls, talking about your average gossip-group subjects. I was beginning to grow more popular in school; the girls talked to me and treated me like one of them now, not as a weird outcast person I was back at the first day of school.  
I don't feel any connection or friendship between me and the girls; though. It's just... blank, like the face of a rock. I don't feel... I can't feel anything when standing with, talking to, and hanging out with these girls.

But it still pleases me to know that my reputation was increasing steadily.

And then the good ol' topic flies in: crushes. Koharu apparently is falling for Sora-who is an ugly halfwit, if you ask me-and Yuna is still as asexual as ever. But right before I begin to admit my love for Senpai to these girls, I hear a voice call from somewhere at the lockers,

"Koharu-chan, Ayano-chan, Yuna-chan! Mind if I join your conversation? I really, really like Senpai!"


	6. Exorcising

**Hey, hey, hey.**

 **Lots of swearing in this, be warned.**

I spin around.

There's nobody there.

Only a few people are where the voice came from, all putting on their shoes and gathering their belongings. None of them seems to have said that excited, light-toned statement.

"Isn't he soooo hot?" the girl continues as I search for her in the crowds. "I'm going to ask him out next Friday!"

Koharu's green gaze is fixed on an empty spot, like she can see something. "Ooh, hehe! Sweet!"

Yuna looks unimpressed, her mustard blonde hair twirling around her wrist. She's still looking at the place Koharu is, though. I squint slightly and stare at the air, but only see the wall and a group of boys not too far away.

"Who are you?" Yuna inquire.

"My name is Ayame Kaito." the Invisible Girl Who I Cannot See chimes.

While she introduces herself, I take no notice of it and freak out. Was I going insane? Where was Ayame?! Was she just a voice in my head? No, Yuna and Koharu were hearing her, too...

Before this situation got any weirder, I blurt out, "S-sorry, I have to go to the bathroom," and rush away past the two girls next to me. When I do, I feel something cold brush my arm, but only faintly. I storm down the hallway in a flurry of limbs and veer off into the girls' bathroom.

Slapping the lights on, I stare at myself in the sink mirror. What was going on?! Where and who was Ayame? Why couldn't I see her, but Yuna and Koharu somehow could? I feel my heart beating faster with every doubt and question that flickers through my mind.

Was I going insane? Was this a succubus or a banshee or some unholy evil thing from the underworld trying to eat my soul? Or was this all just a really weird dream?

I turn the cold faucet handles and splash handfuls of water onto my face. Nope, this feels real. I let my hands prune beneath the cold water pouring from the faucet and stare at myself again in the mirror.

Was I really that wrong in the head to not be able to see someone right in front of me? Did I need therapy? Was I too in love to see the girl in front of me? Or was I too mad at her for stealing Senpai _again_ to see her?

After some consideration, I realize that the last answer was probably the most feasible. I _was_ more or less tired of girls crushing on my Senpai and trying to confess to him; and I was very, very mad at Ayame for doing so. And maybe I was so mad that I refused to register her image because it simply disgusted me so much. But, then again, if I was capable of blocking a person's image from my sight, why couldn't I have unseen Kokonut or Osana Bin Laden or someone like that? I hated them just as much. Or maybe, the more people I killed or caused the deaths of, the more insane I went, therefore making me madder when someone liked Senpai. And if I got mad enough, I could physically not see someone who I didn't want to see.

Was that it?

Before I have time to continue contemplating this theory, the bell rings and I slip out of the bathroom after shutting the lights off, gather my things from my locker, and head for the stairs.

 _Whatever the reason I can't see you is, Ayame, I will figure it out. And I will find you. And I will kill you._

* * *

"Open your books to page 327."

I barely hear the command Miss Fuka gave us because I'm too busy retrieving my previous train of thought that I had had in the bathroom. It still didn't make sense to me how this theory could logically work... but somehow it could. I raise my gaze from the white pages of my book and search the room, until I reach a girl close to the back with me.

Long hair, makeup, scars on her plainly exposed wrists... the "depressed" emo girl with a "terrible" life. She didn't know what a terrible life was, but _I_ did. My one true love kept getting stolen from me over, and over, and _over_ again. Now that was pretty terrible and surely needed sympathy.

I imagine Emo-chan whining about being "oh so sad", each word more and more obnoxious as she flails her scarred wrists around like fancy jewelry...

But Goth-chan is still there, no matter how much I agitate myself with the antics she probably performs when I'm not there. I was pretty much madder at Emo-chan than I was at Ayame right now, but still... why couldn't I unsee Emo-chan?

Maybe it didn't work when I purposely tried to make myself mad. Or maybe I could only unsee someone if they liked Senpai. Maybe this was some sort of unholy witchcraft I had been enchanted with upon birth to make sure I didn't kill any innocent girls.

To make sure I didn't kill innocent girls.

I put my head down on my desk, trying to mute out the sound around me and focusing desperately on that single thought. Maybe this was it. Maybe, somehow, my parents had known what I was going to do and hired some sort of wizard or alchemist or someone to enchant me. Maybe a side effect of that enchantment was being virtually personality-less.

Maybe it wasn't a psychological disorder, but a magical disorder.

Ayano Aishi, the girl with the pretty black hair who never spoke in class... secretly touched with witchcraft from dimensions unknown? The thought of it sent a shiver up my spine; whether that shiver was an excited or terrified one, I didn't know.

This was it. I found the answer. I was magical.

* * *

"Look what I found!" Great. Wonderful, invisible Ayame again. The girls standing near me turn to look at the girl who I gladly could not see, and, I notice that there's a tape hovering in the air, presumably held up by an invisible hand. "I found it by the school gates, and there's three more at home. I put it in the tape player yesterday night and it's... kinda weird."

"What does it say?" Sakyu, a new student with 'POPULAR GIRL!' written all over her disgusting face asks. Inkyu, her sister, and Oka, the president of the Occult Club, look over her shoulders at Ayame. I pretend to fix the elastic in my hair so I don't have to drive myself insane by staring at talking air.

"They're something about this guy... stalking this girl who's stalking this guy... and the girl killed someone and it's pretty weird."

"Are there names?" Inkyu asks feebly.

"U-um, only the girl has a name. Her name is..."

And then I feel a cold finger on my chest. "Ryoba Aishi. Somebody here's mother."

And then the entire circle of girls around me turn to stare at me in horror and scream.

* * *

I was _really_ mad now. There was no way in hell my mom killed anyone. That was my job.

Luckily, I was always prepared.

Before anyone could question anything, I reached out and grabbed some cold, slightly wet cloth which I presumed is Ayame's shirt. It's gross and disgusting and chilly and very, very unholy and I have to try not to gag as I tell her that we need to talk. Trying my hardest to walk straight, I drag Ayame down the stairs and into the locker room, where I flip her over and hold her disgusting, wet arms to the wall.

I can feel her hot, sticky breath on my face as I stare down at air, assuming she's shorter than me (I'm a little taller than most girls at school).

"Why are you saying that?" I ask in a distressed voice, not wanting to expose myself now when someone could be watching. "What do you have against my mom? She never did anything!"

But just like that, the invisible girl I held to the wall wasn't there anymore. Instead of feeling cold skin and cloth beneath my fingers, I stumble backwards as a cloud of mist evaporates from between my hands and curls around my head.

"Oh, Yandere-chan," I feel a soft voice in my ear murmur. _Yandere-chan? Who called me that? I was Ayano or Yan-chan at the very most._ "I know your secrets, child."

"What secrets?" I ask, trying to keep my voice sounding scared and oblivious, and not the unwavering monotone it usually was. Although it wasn't hard to speak like this; my insides surely felt like it. My stomach was apparently trying to strangle itself and my heart had decided to enter a cross-country race and it just felt really weird in both places.

"I know every little thing about you."

"No you don't." Only Info-chan is capable of knowing everything about me.

"Think again."

And this cloud-of-mist-supernatural-ghost-succubus-demon-shapeshifter-thing produces a huge list with every single little detail written about me.

 _Hair: 6" long_

 _Preferred hairstyle: High Ponytail_

 _Age: 18 and 7 months and 23 days and 14 hours and 38 minutes_

 _Alliances: Info-chan_

 _Parents: Ryoba Aishi and—_

I stop reading the eternally long, floating list as I get to my father's name.

 _Yuki Chishiki._

Chishiki was Info-chan's surname.

That meant… that could only mean… that either my dad was a man whore… or Info-chan and I were related.

I don't know why I find this so crushing. Info-chan was my ally, my best friend… why was I mad… sad, even, about her being related to me? Did that mean I have no real legitimate friends, friends that weren't family…? But friends don't matter to me.

I raise my head, pushing my dark hair out of my face with the back of my fingers, and glare up at to where I think Ayame is.

"Are we..." I manage to choke out, twisted internally by rage and confusion. A mouth materializes in the air, parted wide and laughing. "Your mother never told you?" she asked. "Your dad was the Journalist's older brother!"

I remember those tapes. I had found them around the school in first year and listened to them. But never would I have thought that… my father was related to… to the Journalist.

It just didn't seem possible.

"Say it isn't true!" I snap. "My dad isn't related to nobody."

But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. The reason Info-chan was helping me, not only because we had similar goals, but because, from the sound of those tapes, she didn't have any family she knew left. Any family besides me. Why I had never known my dad's last name. Why I would sometimes hear an unfamiliar name in my parents' conversations... that must be the Journalist's name, if both my parents knew the Journalist.

I didn't want to believe it.

I just didn't.

If I was mad before, I'm really mad now. Without thinking, in a flash of bloody rage, I produce a cheese knife and try to stab Ayame with it, but only a few drops of dew collect on the blade as I stab just below the floating mouth.

"You haven't gotten that I'm not here through your skull yet?" she asks, exasperation evident in her tone. "I'm not even alive, goddammit! Stop believing you're magical and that you can't see me because you chose to because that's NOT THE CASE!"

I fall silent. What the hell was she talking about?

"You see, princess, you can't kill me because I'm a _freaking ghost._ You can't do ANYTHING about me and you will watch as your Senpai gets stolen from you, by me."

"You think it's a fucking good idea to mess with me?" I ask defiantly, my voice raising to a shout.

"Sure, why not? It's not like you can hurt me anyways."

I clench my fists around my knife and dig my teeth deep into my lips. I can feel myself vibrating with tension and anger.

"I can hurt you."

"No, you can't."

I look slyly up at the floating mouth and mouth 'occult club'.

"What does pentagrams and ass-kissing bitches have to do with this?" Ayame asks, annoyed.

"They can exorcise you."

"Right. Like a few succubus and incubus can freaking kill me."

"Just you wait, you little shit, you'll be gone soon enough."

"I'll have your Senpai soon enough," Ayame's tone is mocking as the mouth disappears into a pale cloud of mist and wreaths up the stairs.

I shake my head and slide down onto the floor, pressing my back to the lockers and putting my head on my knees. My hair falls around my face like a black curtain.

I had to process everything I knew so far.

Ayame was a ghost and she knew everything about me. She was going to steal Senpai from me for some unknown reason. Info-chan and I were related through my dad, therefore making us cousins.

But something about all of this seemed extremely wrong.

My mother had stalked my father, but the Journalist had stalked my mother when she stalked my father. Could he possibly be looking out for his brother? Did he even know he was stalking a girl who was stalking his brother? Did he even know or care that he had a brother?

But where did this leave Ayame? She was out to get me for something, but what...?

And then it hit me like a flying boulder.

Ayame was _the Phantom Girl._

I whimper and clutch my hair in between my fists. This was simply... no. But everything made so much sense. My mother had killed the Phantom Girl, and now she wanted revenge on me. But she didn't explicitly kill me or try to hurt me because I'm the daughter of her crush... she only wants to take my Senpai from me. She wants a Senpai since she never had one, since she was killed before she could have one, and now, she can conveniently steal mine.

But I wasn't just about to let her do that. I had to finish her.

Before I could process this even more, the bell rang and it was time to go to class again.

* * *

Throughout class, it was hard to pay attention. I kept replaying everything I knew about this whole ordeal in my head. But something about this just didn't see RIGHT. Something about the Journalist/Mom/Dad thing. The Journalist and my father being related is just... wrong. I find it hard to believe. But then again, it makes sense. Why did the Journalist pursue my mom and only my mom? Why did he take such great interest in her actions? Because she was stalking his brother.

"Attention, class." Miss Fuka yells. I didn't move, only directed my gaze to her.

"School will be out for one week due to construction and remodeling. We will have a test next Monday, when you return. Your homework for the time from now until then is pages 53 through 63."

A lot of people groan. Koharu bangs her head on her desk. Mai ad Kuu both exchange blank glances. Oka and Info-chan are the only people not seemingly bothered by this news.

I write down my assignment on a sheet of paper, tuck my paper into my books, and stand up to leave when the bell rings. As everyone shuffles out into the hallway in a messy line, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"I saw her," a breath hisses in my ear. I glance at Oka, who is beside me, her black eyes glittering coldly. "You were taking to a ghost."

I decide to keep silent not knowing where this conversation to go.

"I heard your conversation. She's annoying you," the dark-haired Occult Club leader muses, "and I'm pretty sure you want her gone."

"I guess I do." I state blatantly, blinking.

"I'll help you exorcise her if you agree to help me prove that Sakyu and Inkyu are supernatural beings."

"What the hell?"

" _Sakyu Basu_ and _Inkyu Basu_? Succubus and incubus? Hello? Illuminati? Shouldn't we be worried?"

"It's just a coincidence," I try to reason, although help in exorcism sounds mighty fine to me.

"I stalk them, Ayano. They have strange conversations and their eyes are just NOT HUMAN. It's for both of our goods."

"How does proving Sakyu and Inkyu are evil succubus demons help with your life?"

"Then, people will take the Occult Club seriously!" With a start, I notice that the black smears around her eyes aren't just from sleep deprivation, they're from running mascara as well.

"Every night, I stay up, trying to find evidence to prove that the Occult Club is real! I want them to believe in demons and succubus and things and they don't, even though they're real! I want them to understand that out school is full of evil demon Satan devils and that there needs to be something done about them, which I can't accomplish alone! I want my club to be noticed because if it doesn't, the supernatural spirits will roam freely and wipe out human population and we have to do something about them and that's why I'm a satanist and-"

"Just shut up." I interrupt. "I'll help you. But how will you exorcise my lovely friend ghost?"

Oka grins wickedly. "Everyone has their secrets." she says softly, running her dark fingernails beneath her eyes to wipe off a line of smudged mascara before disappearing into the crowd.

I feel a cold shiver run up my spine as I start for my locker. I had made a deal with Oka that I would probably later regret.

As I put on my outdoor shoes, I contemplate everything that has happened today.

Ayame was the Phantom Girl and was out to steal my Senpai to get revenge because my mother killed her. My dad and the Journalist are related; making me and Info-chan cousins.. I had made a temporary alliance with the Occult Club leader to exorcise Ayame in exchange for help proving that Sakyu and Inkyu were supernatural beings. School was going to be remodeled and would start again in a week's time.

It's hard to process this all at once. Right now, I don't have to worry about my family or Info-chan or Ayame or anyone right now. All I have to do is find proof that Sakyu and Inkyu are demons and then hope that Oka knows what she's doing when she says she'd exorcise Ayame for me.

I gather my things and walk out of the locker room, past the sakura trees with the swirling petals that fall around me in fuchsia strings.

I was about to engage in supernatural things. Was this really how I wanted my third year of highschool to start?

But... I didn't have a choice.


	7. Spying

**It's been a long time, guys. Bear with me here. Life is tough.**

 **My friend at school, Faye-chan, helped me write this. Thanks girl. :P**

* * *

The week had gone by fast.

I had spent my time violently interrogating my parents over the phone, asking them about their ties with the Journalist. My dad had instantly hung up and my mom went on tangents about how "her little Ayano-chan was all grown up already" and shit. Honestly, I love my mom, but she was being pretty damn useless.

I hadn't learned any new information about my ties with Info-chan, but I had been honing my stalking skills. I was constantly on my computer, viewing Senpai's Facebook profile, learning about his plans for their week off, what he'd be doing, who he'd be doing it with, etc. He seemed to stick with fooling with his guy friends, but occasionally he'd spend time with a girl. When he did, I'd follow him, looking for any romantic interest between him and the potential rival.

I didn't find any, thankfully.

I had also been arranging with Info-chan to meet up at the computer lab sometime on the week when school started again, most likely after all the clubs had dismissed. I still had to get Oka the evidence that Sakyu and Inkyu were evil, and I knew that Info-chan could do it for me. I needed to get it to the Occult club president fast-I couldn't dawdle when my precious Senpai's love was on the line!

 **4:15 PM on Monday.** I text Info-chan on the sunny Sunday afternoon from inside my house, a box of cookies at my side. Senpai liked this particular brand, and anything that Senpai liked, I loved.

* * *

 **No. 3:25 AM.**

 **You'll need to bring footage.**

* * *

 **Fine. And don't worry. I will.**

 **Where do Sakyu and Inkyu live, by the way?** I had narrowed their location down to the northeast side of town, from where they said they usually hung out on their Facebook profiles. They were very secretive.

* * *

 **5739 Codex Rd. NE.**

* * *

 **Thanks. I'll go find them now.**

As I open Google Maps, my mind spins. Codex Road, like Codex Gigas? The evil devil bible unholy witchcraft book? Even the street name was paranormal. Oka has a reason to worry.

I walk out of my house, jump onto my bike, and begin to follow the directions supplied to me. The sun is warm against my skin and my neck sweats slightly from my thick layers of hair covering it. Glimmers of white and yellow dance across my phone screen and I have to awkwardly askew it so the sun doesn't shine on it.

I arrive at the street.

For some reason, I was expecting haunted, broken down houses, black grass, unearthed skeletons, and an aura of creepiness when I first arrived. But this street was like any other; decorated with quaint little houses, glowing grass and neatly trimmed lawns. Carefully, I pedal up the gently rising asphalt road, making sure not to breathe too loudly in the comforting yet eerie stillness of the street.

5732... 5734... 5736... 5738...

5739.

It looked like any other house, almost unnoticeable. White with dainty glass windows framed with marble sills and a golden-brown door. The only difference here was that the hedges, the grass, the lawn in general, wasn't trimmed perfectly to the millimeter. Some stalks were long and whipped in the wind; others were short and could only manage to lean to the side.

But that didn't disturb me as much as it should have. I could hear voices from inside.

Placing my bike against a hedge and pocketing my phone, I slide onto all fours and crawl through the prickly grass, pressing against the side of the house.

"Give that back, Inkyu!" I hear a voice complain. It's the snooty, superior tone of Sakyu Basu, without a doubt.

"Give me my contacts back!" Inkyu demands from seemingly the other side of the room, followed by two sets of off-sync footsteps thundering through the house. I pop up high enough to press the camera of my phone against the window. I open my camera app, hit record, and hope I get something useful.

I stay frozen, kneeling beneath a window with my phone kissing the window surface, sharp grass blades dancing across my skin, for the longest time ever, until I hear both sisters go into another room.

I stop recording and look at the video I have. It's one of Sakyu and Inkyu chasing each other around, the former holding a phone and the latter holding two shimmery objects-cosmetic contact lenses, I realize. Sakyu pins Inkyu down, takes the contacts from her, and Inkyu slaps her sister hard across the face before getting up and leaving.

It wasn't the best video ever, but it could be worked with. I send the 45 second video to Info-chan and wait for her response.

* * *

 **I can use this.**

* * *

 **What are we going to do with it?**

* * *

 **We can edit it to make it look like Sakyu and Inkyu are shaking their human disguises off and practicing molesting each other.**

* * *

 **Disgusting.**

* * *

 **You're no better.**

* * *

 **Okay, okay. When will this be done?**

* * *

 **I can crop it and edit the tempo on my phone right now, but we'll have to edit it in the computer lab.**

* * *

 **How long will it take to edit it in the computer lab?**

* * *

 **If we're both working together, then only around 30 minutes.**

* * *

 **Okay. Good.**

* * *

 **I'll hack into Sakyu's Facebook and post it so it looks like die-hard evidence.**

* * *

 **Thanks, Info-chan. You're the best.**

* * *

 **Don't thank me for any of this. You're just a client, and I'm just a provider.**

 **You also owe me 25 panty shots for this.**

* * *

 **WHAT?!**

* * *

 **What 'what'?**

* * *

 **Oh. Right. Sure. I'll get them to you in a week.**

I sigh and turn my phone off. Of course, I had to repay Info-chan.

Might as well send her the few nudes I had taken in the bathhouse the other week.

I open my photos and select the slightly blurred images of Saki, Yuna, and Midori that I had on my phone, all in their naked glory, and send them to her.

* * *

 **Nobody wants photos of dead people.**

* * *

 **But it's a nude!**

* * *

 **This only covers two. Saki is dead. Nobody cares about her anymore.**

* * *

 **Fine.**

I close my phone.

* * *

It's the dead of night and I'm biking fast, My hair is flying in thick streams, my face is prickling with the cold, and my phone's data plan is drying up fast with the amount of time I spend on Google Maps. It is hard to navigate the streets at 3:25 AM, right?

Info-chan had told me to come here super early, in case the editing took longer than it should. She had the keys; obviously. She always had everything. The grit against my crimson bike's tires created a stream of brownish-gray, fine powder, that scraped my ankles and wore out the paint of my bike as I peddled still faster; leaning forward to be more aerodynamic as the cool predawn breeze whipped overhead.

The hill leading to school loomed over me like a deep, dark shadow-which it was at the moment-and the sakura trees were blurred to smudges in the far-off distance. But I wasn't scared; with my future with Senpai on the line, I had used to being scared. A bit.

I was up and over the hill in a few seconds, inhaling deeply to regain my breath as I, shuddering from the cold, awkwardly leaned my bike against the nearest vertical prop and began to run towards the school. Two silver glimmers of light shone from within the school-Info-chan's glasses' reflection, I knew that shimmer anywhere. "Info-chan!" I call quietly up the silent pathway as I begin into the annex where all the shoe lockers are kept. I don't take off my outdoor shoes as I walk in-I find it unnecessary-and I head straight for the plaza.

Info-chan is waiting on the fountain edge.

"Hi, Ayano." she tells me sweetly, smirking coldly. "You came."

"Of course I did," I retort sharply. This weather was getting on my nerves and I didn't have time to argue-I needed Oka to get rid of Ayame ASAP.

Wordlessly, Info-chan takes me to the computer room, logs into a computer, and sits on her chair, humming as the machine opens her profile. "W-what can I help you with..?" I ask nervously, sitting a chair away from the crimson-haired girl as to not show any friendship with her; we were only client and provider, after all, and she was much superior than me in terms of knowledge and ideas. Hell, without her, I wouldn't be this far.

"Can you search up creepy backgrounds?" she asks me, her gaze transfixed on her glowing screen, her fingers only blurs and streaks of tan as they graze over the keyboard.

"Okay," I tell her softly, and as the computer finishes buffering, I open the internet and begin my search.

I wasn't as focused as I was on finding the creepiest, spookiest, most demonlike (is that a word?) background as I could as I was on impressing Info-chan with my maturity and just overall coolness for a serial killer. She didn't acknowledge that she was sitting next to a mentally deranged psychopathic schoolgirl, only continued to ask me favors as if I, and she, too, were just regular people.

I emailed everything Info-chan asked me to find to her, and watched as she made the most terrifying video edit ever. Like, I was legit scared. In half an hour, the crimson-haired girl had produced the video and was now hacking into Sakyu Basu's Facebook profile to publish the 20-second long edited video.

I had to tell her now.

"Info-chan." I start awkwardly, a little more sharp than I had intended to. "We're related."

She turns to look at me, and for the first time, there is slight confusion in her red eyes. "No, we're not."

"O-our brothers were related...!" I argue, my face growing hot. "Someone told me so, and..."

"Let me show you," she tells me prestigiously, "how you are wrong."

And then she pulls me into a kiss.


	8. Framing (unfinished)

**THIS ISNT CHAPTER EIGHT THIS IS JUST A SECTION OF IT TO LET YALL KNOW IM RISING FROM THE DEAD**

What was I thinking?! Info-chan giving me a KISS?

She was only placing her hand on the side of my neck, her chin levitating over my shoulder. My jugular pulsed beneath her freezing fingertips.

"The Chishiki women," she breathed, "have an irregular heartbeat. They are predisposed to death at twenty years from heart complications.

"You are an Aishi woman. You have a normal heartbeat." Her voice cracked ever so slightly on 'normal', and I became very aware of her breasts against my own. Indeed, I could feel Info-chan's heartbeat against my left breast, and it was slow and faint and had no rhythm. It gave me chills just feeling it.

Info-chan retreats from my body as if nothing hainfoppened. She is still staring at me.

"What made you believe that we were related?" she asks coolly.

"A... Someone... someone told me we were related. Through your father's brother. Yuki Chishiki...?" I feel my face grow hot. Why was my face hot? That only happened around Senpai.

Info-chan studies me. "Yuki Chishiki is dead." she pronounces.

I stare at her.

"He was my dad's brother, but he died as a child. Your mom's senpai is... your own Senpai's father."

I grab the edge of my chair. I'm hyperventilating. I can't breathe. I can't feel anything. I can't see. I'm falling. Falling. Senpai is my half brother. I am in love with my half brother. Senpai...

I give a strangled cry. Info-chan appears as if she didn't notice.

"Your father impregnated a woman a few days before your mother began dating him. She gave birth to Senpai." my red haired companion elaborates softly.

I wasn't related to Info-chan. But I was related to Senpai. SENPAI. _**I WAS RELATED TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE?!**_

I pass out.


End file.
